My Golden Haired Angel
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Murdoc Takes in a Boy with Golden hair and The Gorillaz now have to raise him. This is another story of my OC Jacob but this story takes place a Year after The Band Gorillaz was first formed. So Jacob will be a lot younger in this story. He will be at least 11 or 12. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This Is a Story I'm Gonna Be Working On Until I Can Think of Some More Ideas for My Other stories such as, "She's More Than Just A Robot: The Sequel", "My Boy: Alphonce's Heritage" And "Kid Niccals."**

**This is Another Story About my OC Jacob Now He's Gonna Be Alot Younger in this Story and This Story takes place During the Time when The Band Gorillaz had Just found a New guitarist. A Year after the "Paula Cracker Incident." This was inspired by a Role Play me and My Friend are doing. Enjoy!**

The Sky was Grey and it was cold out. A Small Golden haired boy was in a Dumpster in an Alley. He was Orphaned and had no one to care for him. He was hungry and his cloths were tattered. The small boy climbed out of the Dumpster and he was suddenly jumped by two homeless men.

"Give us your money kid!" One of the men said to him.

The Small boy struggled to get free.

Another Man Pulled out a Knife and glared at him. "Don't Fight it Blondie!"

The small Golden haired boy began to sob.

"Help Me! Someone! Anyone Please! Help Me!" The Boy Cried.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone!" A Gruff voice spoke. The Small boy turned and saw a dark hooded figure.

"Why should we?" On of the Men Spoke.

"Thought you'd Never ask." The Dark hooded figure answered.

The Two men Dropped the Golden haired boy to the ground.

The Boy felt like he was going to black out. He saw the four feet walk to the ones wearing Cuban heels. He suddenly heard two gunshots and the sounds of two bodies hitting the ground. He saw the two feet wearing Cuban heels walking towards him before blacking out.

A Few hours later the boy woke up and found bandages wrapped around his head like a headband. He looked and saw he was wearing different clothes. They were baggy and loose but they were clean. He was laying on a couch and looked around and saw that he was in what seemed to be an apartment.

"Oi You're okay." A Gruff voice spoke.

The Boy looked and saw a man with Mismatched eye's and black hair looking at him. He looked familiar to the boy.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Murdoc Niccals." The Man answered. "The Demon Bass Player Of Gorillaz."

"My Names Jacob, I Think I've heard about you Somewhere." The Boy Answered as he held his hand out.

"Nice To meet you Jacob." Murdoc shook his hand. "So what's a small kid like you doing living in a dumpster, Don't you have any parents?"

"I Never Knew My Parents." Jacob sadly said. "I'm an orphan."

Murdoc Looked at Jacob and suddenly Got an Idea.

"Hey kid, How would you like it, if I took you in?" Murdoc asked him.

Jacob's Eye's widened and he smiled.

"That would be Great, but are you sue you'd want someone like me?" Jacob asked.

"It's Better than being a little urchin, living on the streets." Murdoc answered. "So are you in or are you out?"

Jacob smiled.

"I'm definitely in."

**Here's the first Chapter Leave Your Reviews and I'll Continue also tell me what you want to happen Next! See ya' soon! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter Enjoy! Oh and Happy Birthday Murdoc!**

A Few Days Later Jacob was in the Car with Murdoc. They were on there way to Kong Studios. Jacob looked at Murdoc.

Soon they arrived at their Destination. Murdoc saw the others waiting for him. Jacob on the other hand was a little nervous at the sight of the three strange people.

There was a large man with white eye's, a skinny man with blue hair and Black eye's, and a small girl who looked to be about Jacob's age with a radio helmet on her head. She was also the same height as him.

"Welcome back, I Brought someone with me." Jacob Hid behind Murdoc peaking out from behind his legs. "Come on out Jacob, They won't bite."

Jacob came out and looked at everyone. "Uh... I'm Jacob."

"Jacob, The large one is Russel, The Skinny black eye'd one is 2D. And the little girl is Noodle." Murdoc stated pointing to each one of them.

"Yo Man, where'd you find this kid?" Russel asked.

"I Found him living in a dumpster in an alley. He's an orphan." Murdoc answered.

"He's Small." 2D Commented.

"Well He's Only a Kid Dullard." Murdoc answered.

A Few minutes Later Jacob was with Murdoc watching TV. Jacob always stared at him. Murdoc Decided to take Jacob Out.

Murdoc Picked Jacob up and carried him to the Parking lot. He carried him to the Winnebago and Opened the Door and Placed him in the seat Next to the Drivers. Jacob looked at Murdoc.

"Where are you taking me sir?" The Boy asked.

"Somewhere fun." Murdoc answered.

Murdoc sat in the Drivers seat and started up the Winnebago. "Buckle Up Kid."

Jacob did as he was told and Fastened himself in.

Murdoc smiled and Began Driving.

While They were Driving, Murdoc asked Jacob if he remembered where he came from.

They soon arrived at there Destination. An Amusement Park. Jacob Became excited and Grabbed Murdoc's hand and Pulled him along. They Spent the Day playing on the Rides and Shooting Targets. Jacob Won a Rainbow colored snake. Soon the Golden haired boy became tired and Murdoc Carried him to the Winnebago. When They Arrived home Murdoc Tucked him in.

"Goodnight Kid." Murdoc petted the boys head.

"Goodnight Murdoc." The Boy smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**I Know this ones Not very Good I might Make it longer. When I get the chance. Just Give Me Some Udeas on what you want to happen Next See ya!**


End file.
